


The Clockwork Mines

by Missmomo



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Steampunk, hobbit au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmomo/pseuds/Missmomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously I will bow down to anyone who can come up with a better title cause I have nothing<br/>~~~~<br/>No set relationships yet but they will come<br/>~~~~<br/>Elves are higher class citizens, hobbits carry intellectual jobs, dwarfs are tinkers and coal miners forced from their homes by Elvin industries with the creation of Smaug, a machine that can mine underground on the power of steam. Forced from everything they had Thorin and company go to Bilbo the lawyer of The Shire law firm for legal advice and are told by Elvin Industries they will only meet with them in their official London office so they take up with Gandalf the zeppelin builder and pick up the interest of a rouge group of air pirates called the Orcs who affiliate with a zeppelin gang referred to as the Goblins that have been hired to ensure that Smaug does not come into danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clockwork Mines

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue other chapters will likely be longer!  
> Thanks for reading! :D

                 The dwarven kind had never been known for living in luxury but they lead a comfortable life in the small community they had built around the main vein of coal mining, the Lonely Mountain. A tough rugged people they were known not only for the ability in mining but also their superb craftsmanship abilities. For some many years they had made themselves a comfortable niche but quickly all they had made for themselves was taken.

                Elvin industries had been around for years remaining a quiet giant that seemed to be in alliance with the dwarfs but quickly destroyed that alliance over night with this presentation of a mining machine that could dig through rough ruble and gravel for days on the power of steam, they called it Smaug. With the plethora of coal they already had stored and the more that the machine could bring in to power itself they turned the mining community on its head and the lonely mountain felt it the strongest. With such a powerful new tool available mine owners had to rethink their production line why keep the dwarfs if all they needed was Smaug under the mountain?

                Smaug quickly drove the dwarfs from their homes and livelihoods; tinkers were able to also harness the power of steam and create various toys and simple inventions to sell among men at the market place they did not forget their homes nor did they forget.  Miners where driven to metal work and basic labor to make ends meet while the few dwarfs who could afford schooling took up jobs in libraries and began a written history of their lost culture and believed betrayal. But despite their efforts most just became vagabonds; the largest company being led by Thorin Okenshield with 13 dwarfs and nothing to lose they set off for any assistance they could find to reclaim their previous lives.

                It was through the groups youngest, Ori, who was studying to become a historian that they came across the name Bilbo Baggins. While working with his mentor at the library, Balin, he assisted Mr.Baggins in collecting his required reading for a case and they began talking Bilbo believed, as they had signed contacts, that the mine owners had no right to force them from their homes and mines with Smaug. Ori carried this new with him excitedly all day until he met up with the other two youngest members, Fili and kili, nephews to Thorin and metal smiths they went to tell Thorin of the possibility of regaining what was theirs.

                While the prospect of taking back their homes was quite exciting there was still the case of the legal fees Mr.Baggins may charge. Pulling together what little they had they set with the company thief, Nori, picking pockets along the way to provide food and necessities that been previously pushed aside for the sake of saving. Dwarfs had become accustomed to going without but they still required more then they sometimes admitted too.

                Bilbo’s law firm, The Shire, was not too far from the Lonely Mountain and the dwarfs quickly reached it before taking in their truly rough appearances they did their hair in their free time in order to keep it away from spitting flames and the innate patterns served as a marking of ability and craftsmanship, an ever visible résumé.  But in the quaint town of Hobbitton they seemed more like vagabonds then they had ever felt before. Their rough exterior and dirty clothes lent them to many a dirty looks and they decided it best not to all approach Bilbo at once for fear of scaring him off before he hears their plea.

                 Dwalin agreed to go first.


End file.
